


What You Do To Me

by ConsultingUnderGroundRainbow



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, malec - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Magnus Bane, M/M, One Shot, Rough Sex, Top Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9293402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingUnderGroundRainbow/pseuds/ConsultingUnderGroundRainbow
Summary: Magnus distracts Alec and pays the price. Much sex. (This is my first one-shot, so please. Tips are much wanted)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I almost got caught writing this in physics, but I can't help that when I get an idea, I need to write it down.

Magnus was bored already. Maryse was going on about who-knows-what and he had zoned out about thirty minutes ago. The warlock sighed inwardly, then glanced over at his boyfriend Alec. The young Shadowhunter was attentively listening to his mother drone. A mischievous smile crept across Magnus’ face. He slipped one hand under the table, and silently clicked his fingers. He felt the magic flare up and then he waved his fingers in Alec’s direction. The magic sent little impulses of pleasure through Alec’s body. A;ec turned and gave him a “stop that” look, biting his lip. Magnus smiled innocently and turned his head, pretending to be listening. He caught the word “vampire”. 

Once Alec turned back to the front, Magnus sent another set of impulses, a little stronger this time. Alec shifted in his seat and glared at Magnus, before turning once again to the front. Magnus smirked.

“Magnus!” Maryse snapped, breaking his concentration and making him jump.

“Yes, Maryse?” Magnus asked, clicking his fingers again sending the strongest set of impulses yet. Alec let out a whimper that he tried to silence by pressing his lips together.

“Do you even know what we are talking about?” Maryse asked, glaring at her eldest son.

“Of course I do.” Magnus answered in a bored tone, “Vampires.”

Maryse cut her eyes at him and dismissed the meeting.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After they were dismissed, Alec grabbed Magnus by the wrist and pulled him quickly to his room. Once they were inside, Alec closed and locked the door. Alec then grabbed Magnus by both wrists in once had and pinned him to the door, shoving one knee between his legs. Magnus smirked up at him with lust-filled eyes.

“Are you satisfied?” Alec asked in a thick voice. Magnus raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to answer but was cut off when the younger man kissed him roughly. Magnus moaned softly and Alec took that opportunity to snake his tongue into his mouth. Magnus wrapped his legs around Alec’s waist, putting his weight on Alec’s knee. Alec pressed him a little harder into the door. His free hand roamed over Magnus’ body, They stopped to grope his butt and then moved up to pull his shirt up on over his head. Magnus ached to touch him, but had no use of his hands. Magnus’ body reacted to Alec’s touch. He arced his back and pressed against his chest.  
Magnus felt Alec’s mouth leave his and make it’s way down his jawline to his neck. Alec stopped at the bend of his neck and bit down, making Magnus gasp softly.

“Alexander...please..” Magnus begged, struggling against Alec’s grip.

“What is it?”

“I want to touch you.” Magnus said, his voice lustful. 

Alec clicked his tongue.

“I don’t think so. You had your fun. Now it’s my turn~” 

Alec lowered his leg and took Magnus’ pants off, then his own. He kissed Magnus deeply again, wrapping his hand around the Warlock’s erection and pulling. Magnus moaned into Alec’s mouth and he felt Alec grin. Alec pulled Magnus to the edge but he stopped before Magnus came. He pulled his hand away and Mangus whimpered.Alec hooked two of his fingers into Magnus’ mouth and the Warlock sucked obediently. Alec pulled one of Magnus’ legs up and he cupped the older man’s butt before moving to finger him. Magnus tilted his head back and moaned again, louder this time. Alec fingered faster, making Magnus wither against him. 

“Alec..please stop teasing me..” Magnus begged.

“Are you begging?”

“Yes!” Magnus said, his voice almost desperate. Alec pulled his hand away and thrusted into him in one swift movement. Magnus moaned as he was penetrated and settled onto Alec. WIthout warning Alec began thrusting at an impressive speed. Magnus kept up with ease, rolling his hips to meet the Shadowhunter’s pace. Their pants and grunts mixed together. Magnus’ back rammed against the door and he was pretty sure the whole Institute heard.Alec gave a huge thrust and hit that spot inside Magnus that made him just melt. Magnus closed his eyes and moaned. His moans harmonized with Alec’s. Alec thrusted faster and faster until;

“Magnus I’m close.”

“So am I. Almost….There…”

Alec’s thrusts sped up until the two of them came at the same time with a unison cry of ecstasy. Alec pulled out of Magnus and gracefully dropped to the ground,pulling Magnus down with him.

“What did you learn today?” Alec asked with a smirk.

“That you are much more fun when I give you a little push.” Magnus answered with a wink. 

Alec rolled his eyes and smacked Magnus’ butt.

“Come on. We have a vampire nest to go check out. That was, after all, what the meeting was about.”

Magnus groaned and got up, making his appearance as perfect as it had been before. The only evidence is the large hickey on his neck. 

Alec looked at him and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want other pairings let me know and I'll do my best


End file.
